potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Past the Point of Subtlety
Now that you have captured one of the pirate ships, your ally suggests that you fill it full of gunpowder, send it right into the middle of the enemy fleet, and blow it up. That should make it easy for you to finish off whoever's left afterwards. Mission Objectives * Use the Fireship * Get the Fireship to the Pirate Fleet ** Destroy the Pirate Fleet: 0/15 ** Enter the Cave *** Defeat the Pirates: 0/8 *** Defeat the Pirate Leader Mission Notes This mission must be accepted after completing Fishing for Pirates within the mission instance. It takes place in a nearby port: * Spain: Sisal * Britain: Bartica * France: Tampa * Pirates: Whitby On loading in first, the situation is as follows: you will be in your ship, and your mission NPC (see above) will be with you in his ship (he won't be a lot of help in the sea battle though). Just ahead of you, the captured pirate ship from the previous mission will be floating, heavily damaged. Ahead, the main fleet of the pirates will be anchored - fifteen ships in total. Twelve of these will be non-hostile (part of the mission objectives is a counter that counts down the time until they do turn hostile), and the other three will start their attack run on you as soon as they see you. All these ships will be around level 8-12. After you click on the captured ship, it will start moving straight into the middle of the non-hostile fleet, and once there, it will blow up and destroy all twelve, leaving you with only the other three to defeat. However, it is strongly recommended that you wait with clicking on it until you've drawn even with it (on the port side, as that is where the pirate guards will probably try to attack it from), because that way you can shield it against being shot - it's nearly finished as it is, and a few broadsides could do the rest. After you've engaged the three ships coming at you, you can then let the fireship go on alone as you fight the pirates - it will do the rest by itself. Finish off those three pirates, then sail to the exit point that has appeared in front of the cave mouth behind the anchorage of the now destroyed fleet. The next part will be a swashbuckling mission. Once in the cave, your opponents will be level 10. Your mission NPC will be with you to help you (even if his ship just got sunk outside!). Fight your way through the cave - there's only 8 NPCs around - and to the back, where you will find their leader, a level 10 Boss (non-hostile at first). Talk to the leader to find out who sent the pirates after you, then fight and kill her. After you have done that, you can claim your reward right there and will be offered the next mission.